petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Clothing Shop
The Clothing Shop 'is a neighborhood store where you can buy clothes, shoes, hats and accessories for your pet to wear. It is divided into four sections: *'Girls: where "girly" clothes are sold, including frilly dresses and lots of pink. *'Boys': where "boy" clothes are sold, mostly just shirts and pants *'Accessories': includes glasses, purses, wings, and other such items *'Hair Stylist': includes wigs and wig dyes Store Owner *Lily History The clothing store is one of the original stores that opened with the game. Like the rest of the shops, it has had several graphics changes. ClothesStore.jpg|The clothes store circa March 2009 New clothes shop.png|Clothes store as of March 5, 2010 clothes_store_1110.png|The current clothes store, as of Nov 4, 2010 Store Items Girls Under construction! Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.11.51 AM.png|Japanese New Year Princess Outfit Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.12.09 AM.png|Japanese New Year Girl Outfit Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 7.12.46 PM.png|Masquerade Girl Outfit Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 6.14.52 PM.png|Mon Petit Cheri Victorian Sweetheart Outfit Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 6.16.54 PM.png|Winter Skating Girl Outfit Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 1.22.40 PM.png|Christmas Rag Doll Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 1.15.54 PM.png|Peach Elf Outfit Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 5.43.58 AM.png|Ice Princess Outfit Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.18.51 PM.png|Harajuku Princess Bundle (time limited) Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.19.42 PM.png|Harajuku Girl Outfit Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.21.25 PM.png|Evolving Autumn Dress (Evolving) Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.22.53 PM.png|Cozy Cottage Girl Outfit Screen Shot 2011-11-14 at 8.11.29 PM.png|Flying Birthday Pig Outfit high_seas_mystery_outfits.png|High Seas Mystery Outfits generic_clothes_bundle.png|Pirate Girl Outfit pirate_girl_boots.png|Pirate Girl Boots pirate_girl_hat.png|Pirate Girl Hat pirate_girl_pants.png|Pirate Girl Pants pirate_girl_shirt.png|Pirate Girl Shirt generic_clothes_bundle.png|Security Guard Outfit security_guard_hat.png|Security Guard Hat security_guard_top.png|Security Guard Top security_guard_shoes.png|Security Guard Shoes security_guard_pants.png|Security Guard Pants security_guard_flashlight.png|Security Guard Flashlight generic_clothes_bundle.png|Burglar Outfit burglar_black_headgear.png|Burglar Black Headgear burglar_black_goggles.png|Burglar Black Goggles burglar_loot.png|Burglar Loot burglar_black_top.png|Burglar Black Top burglar_black_pants.png|Burglar Black Pants mon_petit_cheri_little_black_dress_outfit.png|Mon Petit Cheri Little Black Dress Outfit mon_petit_cheri_black_tiara.png|Mon Petit Cheri Black Tiara mon_petit_cheri_little_black_dress.png|Mon Petit Cheri Little Black Dress mon_petit_cheri_black_shoes.png|Mon Petit Cheri Black Shoes mon_petit_cheri_black_evening_bag.png|Mon Petit Cheri Black Evening Bag generic_clothes_bundle.png|Luxury Friday Evening Outfit luxury_friday_evening_hair_bow.png|Luxury Friday Evening Hair Bow luxury_friday_evening_dress.png|Luxury Friday Evening Dress luxury_friday_evening_heels.png|Luxury Friday Evening Heels luxury_friday_evening_leggings.png|Luxury Friday Evening Leggings mermaid_kingdom_costumes.png|Mermaid Kingdom Costumes cinderella_ball_gown_outfit.png|Cinderella Ball Gown Outfit cinderella_tiara.png|Cinderella Tiara cinderella_wig.png|Cinderella Wig cinderella_ball_gown.png|Cinderella Ball Gown cinderella_ball_gown_gloves.png|Cinderella Ball Gown Gloves cinderella_glass_slippers.png|Cinderella Glass Slippers generic_clothes_bundle.png|Cinderella Homemade Outfit cinderella_homemade_dress.png|Cinderella Homemade Dress cinderella_homemade_shoes.png|Cinderella Homemade Shoes wonderland_mystery_outfits.png|Wonderland Mystery Outfits generic_clothes_bundle.png|Victorian Lady Outfit victorian_lady_hat.png|Victorian Lady Hat victorian_lady_dress.png|Victorian Lady Dress victorian_lady_stockings.png|Victorian Lady Stockings victorian_lady_boots.png|Victorian Lady Boots generic_clothes_bundle.png|Carnival Ringmaster Dress Outfit carnival_ringmaster_ribbon_top_hat.png|Carnival Ringmaster Ribbon Top Hat carnival_ringmaster_dress.png|Carnival Ringmaster Dress carnival_ringmaster_stockings.png|Carnival Ringmaster Stockings carnival_ringmaster_red_boots.png|Carnival Ringmaster Red Boots generic_clothes_bundle.png|Country Girl Outfit country_straw_hat.png|Country Straw Hat country_red_dress.png|Country Red Dress country_red_shoes.png|Country Red Shoes generic_clothes_bundle.png|Archaeologist Dress Outfit archaeologist_dress.png|Archaeologist Dress archaeologist_boots.png|Archaeologist Boots archaeologist_bracelet.png|Archaeologist Bracelet valentine_present_for_her.png|Valentine Present for Her generic_clothes_bundle.png|Valentine Red Outfit valentine_red_dress.png|Valentine Red Dress valentine_red_shoes.png|Valentine Red Shoes generic_clothes_bundle.png|Chinese Festive Pink Outfit chinese_festive_pink_dress.png|Chinese Festive Pink Dress chinese_festive_pink_bracelet.png|Chinese Festive Pink Bracelet chinese_festive_pink_shoes.png|Chinese Festive Pink Shoes mon_petit_cheri_charleston_lady_bundle.png|Mon Petit Cheri Charleston Lady Bundle mon_petit_cheri_charleston_wig.png|Mon Petit Cheri Charleston Wig mon_petit_cheri_charleston_dress.png|Mon Petit Cheri Charleston Dress mon_petit_cheri_charleston_headband.png|Mon Petit Cheri Charleston Headband mon_petit_cheri_charleston_shoes.png|Mon Petit Cheri Charleston Shoes mon_petit_cheri_charleston_stockings.png|Mon Petit Cheri Charleston Stockings mon_petit_cheri_charleston_purse.png|Mon Petit Cheri Charleston Purse enchantress_outfit.png|Enchantress Outfit enchantress_wig.png|Enchantress Wig enchantress_gown.png|Enchantress Gown enchantress_tiara.png|Enchantress Tiara enchantress_cape.png|Enchantress Cape enchantress_shoes.png|Enchantress Shoes generic_clothes_bundle.png|Christine Outfit christine_dress.png|Christine Dress christine_glove.png|Christine Glove christine_shoes.png|Christine Shoes Generic clothes bundle.png|Surgeon Outfit medical_mask.png|Medical Mask medical_scrubs.png|Medical Scrubs medical_glove.png|Medical Glove mon_petit_cheri_pink_lady_bundle.png|Mon Petit Cheri Pink Lady Bundle mon_petit_cheri_pink_lady_bag.png|Mon Petit Cheri Pink Lady Bag mon_petit_cheri_pink_lady_dress.png|Mon Petit Cheri Pink Lady Dress mon_petit_cheri_pink_lady_hat.png|Mon Petit Cheri Pink Lady Hat mon_petit_cheri_pink_lady_shoes.png|Mon Petit Cheri Pink Lady Shoes mon_petit_cheri_pink_lady_wig.png|Mon Petit Cheri Pink Lady Wig treasure_hunting_shirt.png|Treasure Hunting Shirt Generic clothes bundle.png|Modern Holiday Girl Outfit modern_holiday_dress.png|Modern Holiday Dress modern_holiday_hair_bow.png|Modern Holiday Hair Bow modern_holiday_shoes.png|Modern Holiday Shoes Black Vampire Girl Dress.png|Black Vampire Girl Dress Cute Celebration Dress.png|Cute Celebration Dress Surviving High School Amanda Dress.png|Surviving High School Amanda Dress Pink Apron Dress.png|Pink Apron Dress Rosy Ball Gown.png|Rosy Ball Gown Empress Dress.png|Empress Dress Boys Under construction Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.11.58 AM.png|Japanese New Year Prince Outfit Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.12.14 AM.png|Japanese New Year Boy Outfit Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 7.12.53 PM.png|Masquerade Boy Outfit Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 6.17.02 PM.png|Winter Skating Boy Outfit Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 1.25.04 PM.png|Twisted Santa Outfit Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 1.16.13 PM.png|White Elf Outfit Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 5.44.05 AM.png|Ice Prince Outfit Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.19.50 PM.png|Harajuku Boy Outfit Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.22.58 PM.png|Cozy Cottage Boy Outfit generic_clothes_bundle.png|Security Guard Outfit security_guard_hat.png|Security Guard Hat security_guard_top.png|Security Guard Top security_guard_shoes.png|Security Guard Shoes security_guard_pants.png|Security Guard Pants security_guard_flashlight.png|Security Guard Flashlight generic_clothes_bundle.png|Burglar Outfit burglar_black_headgear.png|Burglar Black Headgear burglar_black_goggles.png|Burglar Black Goggles burglar_loot.png|Burglar Loot burglar_black_top.png|Burglar Black Top burglar_black_pants.png|Burglar Black Pants generic_clothes_bundle.png|Luxury Friday Night Outfit luxury_friday_night_top.png|Luxury Friday Night Top luxury_friday_night_pants.png|Luxury Friday Night Pants luxury_friday_night_shoes.png|Luxury Friday Night Shoes mermaid_kingdom_costumes.png|Mermaid Kingdom Costumes generic_clothes_bundle.png|Prince Sailor Outfit prince_sailor_top.png|Prince Sailor Top prince_sailor_pants.png|Prince Sailor Pants prince_sailor_boots.png|Prince Sailor Boots generic_clothes_bundle.png|Prince Charming Outfit prince_charming_top.png|Prince Charming Top prince_charming_pants.png|Prince Charming Pants prince_charming_boots.png|Prince Charming Boots wonderland_mystery_outfits.png|Wonderland Mystery Outfits generic_clothes_bundle.png|Victorian Gentleman Outfit victorian_gentleman_top_hat.png|Victorian Gentleman Top Hat victorian_gentleman_top.png|Victorian Gentleman Top victorian_gentleman_pants.png|Victorian Gentleman Pants victorian_gentleman_shoes.png|Victorian Gentleman Shoes generic_clothes_bundle.png|Carnival Ringmaster Outfit carnival_ringmaster_top_hat.png|Carnival Ringmaster Top Hat carnival_ringmaster_jacket.png|Carnival Ringmaster Jacket carnival_ringmaster_pants.png|Carnival Ringmaster Pants carnival_ringmaster_black_boots.png|Carnival Ringmaster Black Boots carnival_ringmaster_cape.png|Carnival Ringmaster Cape generic_clothes_bundle.png|Farmer Boy Outfit farmer_straw_hat.png|Farmer Straw Hat farmer_blue_top.png|Farmer Blue Top farmer_blue_pants.png|Farmer Blue Pants farmer_yellow_boots.png|Farmer Yellow Boots farmer_pitchfork.png|Farmer Pitchfork generic_clothes_bundle.png|Archaeologist Outfit archaeologist_hat.png|Archaeologist Hat archaeologist_top.png|Archaeologist Top archaeologist_pants.png|Archaeologist Pants archaeologist_shoes.png|Archaeologist Shoes valentine_present_for_him.png|Valentine Present for Him generic_clothes_bundle.png|Casual Evening Outfit casual_evening_top.png|Casual Evening Top casual_evening_jeans.png|Casual Evening Jeans casual_black_sneakers.png|Casual Black Sneakers generic_clothes_bundle.png|Chinese Lion Dance Outfit chinese_lion_dance_mask.png|Chinese Lion Dance Mask chinese_lion_dance_top.png|Chinese Lion Dance Top chinese_lion_dance_shoes.png|Chinese Lion Dance Shoes chinese_lion_dance_pants.png|Chinese Lion Dance Pants generic_clothes_bundle.png|Gangster Outfit gangster_blue_fedora.png|Gangster Blue Fedora gangster_blue_striped_jacket.png|Gangster Blue Striped Jacket gangster_blue_striped_pants.png|Gangster Blue Striped Pants gangster_black_shoes.png|Gangster Black Shoes generic_clothes_bundle.png|Princely Outfit princely_cap.png|Princely Cap princely_top.png|Princely Top princely_tights.png|Princely Tights princely_boots.png|Princely Boots generic_clothes_bundle.png|Gold Stage Outfit gold_rapier.png|Gold Rapier gold_stage_top.png|Gold Stage Top gold_stage_pants.png|Gold Stage Pants Generic clothes bundle.png|Surgeon Outfit medical_mask.png|Medical Mask medical_scrubs.png|Medical Scrubs medical_glove.png|Medical Glove generic_clothes_bundle.png|Cute Inuit Boy Outfit cute_inuit_boy_boots.png|Cute Inuit Boy Boots cute_inuit_boy_top.png|Cute Inuit Boy Top stylish_snow_prince_wig.png|Stylish Snow Prince Wig Restaurant Waiter Outfit.gif|Restaurant Waiter Outfit Generic clothes bundle.png|Modern Holiday Boy Outfit modern_holiday_pants.png|Modern Holiday Pants modern_holiday_top.png|Modern Holiday Top Spaceman Shirt.png|Spaceman Shirt treasure_hunting_shirt.png|Treasure Hunting Shirt Black Vampire Boy Suit.png|Black Vampire Boy Suit grey striped sweatshirt.gif|Grey Striped Sweatshirt Accessories Under construction! beau monde makeup box.PNG|Beau Monde Makeup Box beau monde mannequin I.PNG|Beau Monde Mannequin I beau monde mannequin II.PNG|Beau Monde Mannequin II beau monde perfume.PNG|Beau Monde Perfume dark swan.PNG|Dark Swan Wings ballerina.PNG|Ballerina Make Up Kit nursery.PNG|Nursery Accessories Gift Pack pink.PNG|Pink Diaper yellow.PNG|Yellow Diaper Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.14.36 AM.png|Japanese Make Up Kit Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.15.58 AM.png|Japanese New Year Sweet Dreams Pillow Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.17.31 AM.png|Japanese New Year Tennis Ball Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.17.40 AM.png|Japanese New Year Tennis Racket Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.26.23 PM.png|Harajuku Bust Mannequin Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.26.45 PM.png|Harajuku Head Mannequin Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.28.03 PM.png|Harajuku Clothes Rack Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.28.55 PM.png|Autumn Leaves Wings (animated) magical_mermaid_tiara.png|Magical Mermaid Tiara mad_hatter_mystery_egg.png|Mad Hatter Mystery Egg mad_hatter_mannequin.png|Mad Hatter Mannequin mayan_magical_crown.png|Mayan Magical Crown chinese_lion_dance_mask.png|Chinese Lion Dance Mask chinese_festive_pink_bracelet.png|Chinese Festive Pink Bracelet theater_glasses.png|Theater Glasses gold_rapier.png|Gold Rapier pet_flu_mask.png|Pet Flu Mask Hair Stylist Ps6.jpg|Dark Swan Wig Dye Table patisserie.PNG|Mystery Evolving Patisserie Wig Ps1.jpg|Cupcake Wig Dye Table Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 5.46.03 AM.png|Ice Palace Wig Dye Table Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.32.13 PM.png|Harajuku Wig Dye Table goth.PNG|Goth Girl Wig gothic.PNG|Gothic Princess Wig gothic1.PNG|Gothic Prince Wig Ps3.jpg|Cyber Wig Dye Table cyber.PNG|Cyber Dude Wig rococo.PNG|Rococo Wig Bundle rainbow.PNG|Evolving Rainbow Wig Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.29.53 PM.png|Highlight Punk Wig Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.30.46 PM.png|Split Ponytails Wig Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.31.16 PM.png|Split Bob Wig Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.31.43 PM.png|Harajuku Wigs Bundle luxury_blonde_wig_dye_table.png|Luxury Blonde Wig Dye Table carnival_foil_wig.png|Carnival Foil Wig soft_waves_wig.png|Soft Waves Wig chinese_double_bun_wig.png|Chinese Double Bun Wig vintage_short_bob_wig.png|Vintage Short Bob Wig rapunzel_growing_wig.png|Rapunzel Growing Wig rapunzel_princess_wig_dye_table.png|Rapunzel Princess Wig Dye Table short_brown_wig.png|Short Brown Wig stylish_snow_prince_wig.png|Stylish Snow Prince Wig curly_princess_wig.png|Curly Princess Wig mon_petit_cheri_blonde_elegant_wig.png|Mon Petit Cheri Blonde Elegant Wig arabian_princess_wig.gif|Arabian Princess Wig curly_short_wig.png|Curly Short Wig pink_wig_dye_table.png|Pink Wig Dye Table bella_wig.gif|Bella Wig edward_wig.png|Edward Wig lady_pawpaw_two-tone_wig.png|Lady PawPaw Two-Tone Wig short_old-fashioned_wig.png|Short Old-fashioned Wig double_pigtail_maid_wig.png|Double Pigtail Maid Wig blue_little_star_wig.gif|Blue Little Star Wig casual_bun_wig.gif|Casual Bun Wig autumn_bloom_wig.gif|Autumn Bloom Wig romantic_japanese_wig.jpg|Romantic Japanese Wig brown_home_dye_table.png|Brown Home Dye Table mussed_hair_wig.png|Mussed Hair Wig long_ponytail_wig.png|Long Ponytail Wig lady_pawpaw_wig.jpg|Lady PawPaw Wig marie_antoinette_romantic_wig.png|Marie Antoinette Romantic Wig long_pigtail_wig.png|Long Pigtail Wig nymph_wig.png|Nymph Wig retro_ponytail_wig.png|Retro Ponytail Wig long_princess_wig.png|Long Princess Wig asymmetrical_short_wig.gif|Asymmetrical Short Wig medium_bob_wig.png|Medium Bob Wig ken's_wig.png|Ken's Wig Geisha_Wig.PNG|Geisha Wig anime_wig.gif|Anime Wig Stylish_Male_Wig.PNG|Stylish Male Wig bunches_wig.gif|Bunches Wig Retro_Red_Wig.PNG|Retro Red Wig Double_Buns_Wig.PNG|Double Buns Wig Dreadlock_Wig.PNG|Dreadlock Wig Braided_Wig.PNG|Braided Wig Cute_Fairy_Wig.PNG|Cute Fairy Wig Bouffant_Wig.PNG|Bouffant Wing Redhead_wig.png|Redhead Wig Golden_Curl_Wig.PNG|Golden Curl Wig Nerdy_Boy_Wig.PNG|Nerdy Boy Wig limited-anime-heart-wig-exclusive-colour.png|Anime Heart Wig|link=Anime Heart Wig Category:Stores